


Hands Around The Bars

by RoseyThorn49



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49/pseuds/RoseyThorn49
Summary: You needed to save your beloved as his hands wrap around the prison bars.





	Hands Around The Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ShukitaBigBang on Tumblr. I’ve wanted to do this for a while; the BigBang just allowed me to get off my ass and do it. 
> 
> Pretty much I thought: “What if I fleshed out Yusuke’s scene in the Velvet Room?” I’ve always loved that part of the game and I wanted to expand on that for my best boy. I also decided to also write this in 2nd POV to account for the Akira/Ren name change.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“My master has returned and you won against that malevolent god’s temptation.” The new attendant of the Velvet Room said with a pensive gaze. “Thus you may be able to save the world that is headed toward certain ruin.”

You felt your heart stop in your chest at those words. The god that took over kidnapped Igor and split the now whole attendant in two. What kind of ruin would befall the world if you fail? You shook your head; a world fallen to despair and turmoil is not what you wanted to think about right now. Where are they? Where is he?

The girl (her name was Levenza) looked at you as if noticing your inner turmoil. “However, it will prove difficult to win against him with your power alone...” You nodded and said, “I know. I would be nothing without them. Please just tell me where they are.”

“You must release your teammates with whom you shared your convictions.” She said with a nod. A high-pitched chuckle ran through the room and brought their attention to Igor. “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...” he explained.

Your eyes widened and you get your heart soar. “Are they ok?” You asked not wanting to get your hopes up to high. “They have not necessarily expired yet.” Levenza said walking up to you. “Just as you were trapped here, they should be confined somewhere as well...”

You felt a weight fall off you shoulders and smiled a bit as Levenza took your hand. “Since you’ve deepened your bond with them, I am certain you can release them.” She said with a nod, squeezing your hand and stepping back

Igor gave another smirk. “Now go forth-to the people whom you should be facing the truth with.”

And you ran, led by your heart to your future.  
  
—————————————

You ran through the dank and drab hallways of the jail-shaped room. The atmosphere of the jail was cold and depressing. There was a sense of loneliness that had permeated your heart but it disappeared when you saw him standing against the wall in one of the cells.

“Fox!” You called walking up trying hard not to cry and rip the door open. He looked at you and you felt the breath being sucked out of your lungs. His blue eyes were nearly black with despair and the blue you have fallen in love with was gone. Looking up, Yusuke blinked and smiled sadly.

“Joker...”

He walked up to the door, eyes a little bit brighter. “As I expected you appear to be safe...” Yusuke replied hand wrapped around one of the bars of his cell door. You walked up, fond gaze glued to the one you would die for, and nodded.

“By some sort of miracle, yes I am.” You said with a small chuckle.

Yusuke took a few moments to look around. “Where exactly are we?” You bit your lip, pondering if it was ok to tell him, but after a moment you decided to just spit it out. “The Velvet Room.” You had to laugh at the adorable and quizzical look on Yusuke’s face. “Velvet...Room? I’m not sure I understand..” he replied gripping his chin in thought. You shook your head with a strained smile. “It’s a long story. I wouldn’t worry that much.”  
Yusuke nodded and fell against the wall. “What’s wrong Yusuke?” You asked. With a sad sigh he started to explain. “At first, I was surprised to see the masses chained in a prison, yet here I am as well...” he said looking pale and withered. You could see he was shaking with something akin to grief.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“Considering the state of the real world... it is hard to say that we were even remotely helpful...” You felt the weight of the world was on his shoulders as he continued to talk. “This situation... can we truly handle such horrid circumstances?”

You wanted nothing more than to break open the door and hold him. Yusuke never showed much emotion (outside of his awakening) but here it was way more apparent and heartbreaking. “Yusuke...what’s the matter? You never say stuff like this.” The artist looked at you and fiddled with the edge of his shirt. “All the Phantom Thieves can do is change the hearts of others. However...” He took a deep breath, balling his fist. “However, the world outside has become a veritable hell. Nothing within our power can fix that...”

You get your blood start to boil. You couldn’t believe that he would even think about throwing his life away like this.

“HEY!”

The resulting shout made the artist jump. “Wh-What?” He mumbled eyes fearful and skittish.

“Are you giving up?” You yelled eyes flaming. “Giving up on what we did? What we stand for?!” You felt your fist ball up. “What about us? Are you giving up on-“

“I’m merely acknowledging how powerless I am!” Yusuke snapped storming up to the cell door. You subconsciously took a step back a bit taken by surprise. “The people of this world desires their enslavement.” He shook his head as you reached up tentatively wrapping you fingers around the artists on the bar, trying to comfort him. “That isn’t all...” Yusuke continued. “They screamed at us for attacking the Holy Grail. Defended it...” he shook his head. “Even the criminals whose hearts we changed became meek followers of the Holy Grail because of us. Were we truly that foolish, risking our lives for a result no one desired?”

You felt your heart fracture as you saw tears start to fall from where his bangs hid his face. “What about your justice?” You asked reaching through the bars and lifted Yusuke’s chin so navy blue met grey. “What about your happiness? The things that make you want to live and be happy?”

Yusuke looked at you and you could see the cogs spinning in his head. “My justice...I see.” He murmured. “Not that for someone else but one strictly for myself.” He took your hand on his chin and held it; the cold of the space they were in permeated their skin. “When we first met,” he smiled softly remembering the shenanigans their first meetings entailed. “You continued to impose yourselves on me no matter how much I pushed you away.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at that thought. “The pull of my heartstrings wouldn’t allow me to leave you alone.” You said with a fond smile. The artist nuzzled the hand cupping his cheek. “I will forever treasure what you did for me.” he whispered. “Without you I wouldn’t be who I am or even alive today.”

Your heart expanded in the cage of bone it was held in. You couldn’t imagine a life without Yusuke. “You know I would support you no matter what. I love you more than life and you are going to rule the art world. I know it. It’s your justice after all.”

Yusuke looked up and saw your proud smile. Hope started to make the blue eyes you have adored for what seemed like eternities as opposed to only seven months, glow and shine. He smiled and nodded. “Very well! Just as art is meant to break boundaries, people should be saved even if they frown upon it.” He exclaimed with a flourish. “I won’t allow the justice I believe in to be shaken any further!”

You watched as your forever closed his eyes, a determined smile painted on his face. A blue flame engulfed him and reappeared in his thief outfit. The door started to glow and disappeared entirely. You couldn’t help but squeak and ran up to him, jumping into his arms. “You’re ok!” You whispered looking up at him; blue eyes looked back at you with joy. “Yes... Are you hurt my love?” You shook you head and your shaggy hair fell in your eyes as you did so. “Hey...” Yusuke said smiling and pushes his mask over his head. “May I kiss you?”

You nodded and closed your eyes as your lips touch. Both your heart and soul warm at the soft feeling of your boyfriend’s lips; you were addicted. When you pulled away he held your face close and nuzzles your cheek. “Allow me to thank you Joker.” He mumbled happily squeezing your body closer. “Being by your side truly gives rise to the greatest ideas.”

You blushed and rubbed the back of your neck with a smile. “We should get going. We need to find the others.” You said stepping back. Your hand still in his, Yusuke puffed out his chest. “Ah yes! We can not afford to leave reality in the hellish state it’s currently in.”

You has to chuckle at the grandeur with which he said those words. That was something you always loved about him-he had so much passion. You felt Yusuke interlock a gloved finger with one of yours. “I will make use of my role as an artist and paint over the distortions of society.” He kissed your cheek and pulled his mask down to cover his face. “Well then, time to go and see this through. I’ll witness with my own two eyes that this world isn’t bound by some Holy Grail.”

You smiled widely as you went to go find your friends. The people you have been supporting and have been supportive by. However, the bond you shared with the one you love is something you never want to break. You both started to walk to your friends, with nothing but hope love and your justice by your side.  
  
—————————————

A scream of support from the crowd below.

A malevolent god who has seemingly struck you down.

But you stood up read to show the god what humans really desire.

The demon behind you was aiming his gun as your last stand. Footsteps came up next to you and a light blue gloved hand took your red one squeezing it. You felt his presence there and smirked feeling like a superhero.

The god trembled.

You were ready.

“ _Begone_.”


End file.
